Una noche de Amigas
by aledisss
Summary: Han tenido reuniones con sus amigas contando lo que les pasa?, esta es una de esas noche entre un grupo de amigas, comienzos nuevos como desamores y futuros romances.


**Una noche de Amigas**

**By aledith**

**Oneshot**

Un grupo de amigas se encontraba en una de sus tantas noches de solteras y no tan solteras deprimidas como solían llamarlas ellas, aun así esa noche era diferente simplemente por la única y exclusiva razón que tres de ellas tenían buenas noticias.

Bueno que era tan importante?- pregunto una chica de cabellos largos y negros como la noche viéndola fijamente a las susodichas-

Rei no seas desesperada deja que emy tome aire te pasas enserio- exclamo una rubia de largos cabellos sujetos con un gran moño rojo-

Mina cállate y que hable mira que tenernos así de emocionadas para que me salgan con cualquier…

!!!Tengo novio!!!- exclamo la peli azul completamente roja de la pena dejando a todas impresionadas y con los ojos completamente abiertos-

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo realmente asombradas –

Se…se…se llama Taiki- susurro con una leve sonrojo escarlata que la asia ver completamente adorable-

…

Es..

¡!sabemos quien es taiki!!!!por dios un sexy cantante deseado por todas Emy y es tuyo …pero…pero como?, cuando? A que horas? Emy cuéntanos toda la historia por favor*_*?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo realmente emocionadas de que su amiga tuviera novio y bueno que clase de novio.

**Flash Back**

Estaba terminando uno de sus reportes con respecto al clima, ya que su maestro se lo había pedido como trabajo personal, y no se negó a ello, realmente le gustaba mucho ayudarle, pero la sorpresa es que cuando estaba por terminarlo, frete a ella se poso un muchacho muy apuesto de cabellera castaña y mirada fija en ella con unos anteojos, que lo asían ver realmente hermoso.

Buenos días señorita Mizuno el profesor me ha pido que le entregue esto- tendiéndole un sobre con varios documentos-

Muchas gracias joven Kou- dijo amablemente sonrojándose un poco, ellos eran asi, intercambiaban unas que otras palabras al día y el efecto era el mismo, el con su amabilidad única para ella y ella con su usual sonrojo escarlata.

Mizuno le gustaría tomar una tasa de te conmigo, para afinar los detalles de la exposición que tendremos- esas palabras a ella en un principio la emocionaron el te con el seria fantástico, pero luego sonrió un poco triste, que había pensado que el la vería de otra manera pues claro que no en que tonterías pensaba, así que simplemente termino tomo sus cosas y le sonrió suavemente-

Claro, en la cafetería esta bien, seria en la tarde ya que ahora tengo clases- le informo el desde luego afirmo aceptando viéndola salir, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, le había llamado la atención desde el principio cuando debido a que no se le había echado al cuello como la multitud de chicas que los recibieron cuando llegaron a esa preparatoria, aunque… la ultima sonrisa que le dirigió fue muy diferentes alas de antes, estaba un poco bacía y triste, aunque eso no le desanimaría esa tarde Emy Mizno seria su novia.

En la tarde el se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando la escucho llegar levantándose inmediatamente para correr la silla a ella, y así poder sentarse ambos, se veía un poco cansada y agotada por lo que tomo la mano de esta sorprendiéndola suavemente-

Tuviste un día largo no es cierto?- obteniendo una afirmación de parte de su hermosa "futura" chica.

La escuela esta adsorbiendo un poco mas de mi tiempo, pero es un sacrificio que vale la pena, pero espero no te moleste que empecemos con los preparativos, deseo ir a casa a descansar así que podemos empezar- le pidió un poco desanimada eso el mismo lo noto asi que llevo su mano al mentón de ella dejando un beso sobre sus labios-

Emy- susurro viendo el impresionante sonrojo en ella-

Ta..Taiki que haces?- pregunto completamente desubicada eso SI que no se lo esperaba .

Creo que te habías dado cuenta de lo muchos que me gustas

Yo..este… Taiki..Bueno

-quieres ser mi novia?

Si- susurro para abrazarlo fuertemente sin darse cuenta que dos chicos observaban la escena sonriendo levemente-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Todas estaban atónitas por esa narración, pero ni una dijo nada solo se abalanzaron contra ella sonriendo por que finalmente los sentimientos de su amiga eran correspondidos-

Emy estoy tan contenta finalmente etas completa- exclamo una castaña muy alegre.

Estoy segura que taiki-san te cuidara bien sino créeme que piernas le faltaran para correr si llega a lastimarte verdad chicas!!!- exclamo la imperativa de mina sonriendo alegremente, viendo asía la ventana a su otra amiga que bien sonreía por su amiga se veía sumamente triste.

Serena estas bien?. Le pregunto atrayendo las miradas de todas.

No, no lo estoy, termine con Darién- murmuro sacando una sutil sonrisa viendo a Rei la cual desvió la mirada completamente apenada-

No me encuentro de ánimos chicas, Emy muchas felicidades por tu noviazgo con Taiki y mina ti también, pero iré a casa a descansar de acuerdo- levantándose pero sintió la mano de Rei sobre la de ella-

Todo esta bien Rei estoy muy contesta por ustedes no pasa nada – esas palabras desconcertaron completamente a todas, bueno no tanto ellas ya sabían de los encuentros de Dariel y Rei pero no sentían las fuerzas para decirle a Serena, así que simplemente la vieron salir con su abrigo blanco y sus coletas doradas, perdiéndose entre la noche-

Soy de lo peor-

No Rei, no eres de lo peor solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada en el tiempo equivocado pero todo esta bien ya veras que el corazón de serena sanara pronto- le dijo mina viéndola suavemente-sintiendo la mano de lita sobre su hombro-

Mina tiene razón ya veras que todo estará bien- comento Lita divertida viendo por donde la rubia se había marchado, tomando a mina de las orejas.

Por lo que dijo Sere-chan tu tienes algo que contarnos haber suelta la sopa Mina Aino

Je je je je que yo también estreno novio- asiendo una excelente exclamación de amor y paz viéndolas divertidas-

¡!!!!!!QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!- de eso modo continuo la noche como mina Aino atrapo al todo poderoso Yaten Kou, el cual no puedo hacer nada según palabras de mina con la belleza que esta desprendía-

Yo pienso que te hizo caso para que lo dejaras tranquilo, murmuro Rei ya mas tranquila comenzando a molestarla

Te equivocas Rei ¡!!!- grito para empezar una disputa de cómo el callo a los pies de ella, aunque nunca les dijo como fue realmente, esos era solamente de ellos. Sonriendo inconsistente tomando entre sus manos ese hermoso dije de estrellas que el mismo le habia obsequiado

Mientras tanto serena estaba sentada debajo de una gran árbol en el parque numero 10 viendo la luna fijamente los recuerdos de cómo había sorprendido a Reí y a su ex novio la atormentaba y la ponían sumamente triste.

Por que?- murmuro a la nada mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus bellos ojos, sintiendo como algo tibio las quitaba abrío sus ojos topándose a su ultimo amigo-

Seiya, por que a mi- le pregunto mientras se dejaba abrazar por el suavemente-

Por que el no era para ti sino para ella Bombon- murmuro, tomándole del rostro para que ella lo viera-

Asi como tu eres para mi

Seiya- susurro viéndolo a los ojos sabia que ella no le era indiferente pero ella en estos momentos no podía-

Te esperare todas las noches aquí, hasta que tu corazón sea mío nuevamente- susurro dejando un casto beso en sus labios, desvaneciéndose de su lado en un manto de estrellas.

Cada noche ala misma hora se ve aun joven parado debajo de ese árbol, como cada noche se ve a un hermosa mujer parada a la distancia viéndolo sin atreverse acercarse a el, por miedo quien sabe, pero esa noche seria diferente esa noche su corazón le pertenecía a el.

Hola- saludo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos-

Hora de irnos mi amada princesa- susurro tendiéndole la mano viéndola fijamente-

Me gusta mas cuando me llamas Bombón- susurro levemente sonrojada tomando la mano de este mientras sus cuerpo se desvanecía de ahí sin rumbo fijo, pero algo algo cambio esa noche, la luna brillaba mas intensamente que nunca.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Espero que le haya gustado esta pequeña historia es la primera que hago de esta hermosa serie, saliendo a relucir solo tres parejas la próxima ves me enfocare solamente en una.

Atte.

Aledith Kasuya de Kaiba


End file.
